Talk:Guardian (species)
I think this should be moved to Tree Guardian to avoid conflicts with a lot of things that could be called "Guardian" not the least of which is Guardian. --Karlos 13:58, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :Disagree. The critters are called Island Guardian, Elder Guardian, etc. Clearly they are Guardians, not Tree Guardians. Terms used in game override any minor discomfort we have to endure. For precedent, see Phoenix and Phoenix (Animal).195.169.149.213 14:02, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :::Note: "Phoenix (Animal Companion)" moved to Phoenix (Animal) - fixing link in existing talk page. --- Barek (talk • ) - 09:09, 8 June 2006 (CDT) ::They are also called Uproot Malice and Twisted Bark. "Guardian" does not seem to be a "fixed" part of their name. I, like you, see a pattern in the use of Guardian, but I also see the name Guardian as being too generic. Hence, Tree Guardian. --Karlos 16:29, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :::Guardian is better, IMHO. Tree Guardian is, to me, someone who guards trees, just like Tree Singer is someone who sings for/to trees. Koyashi 16:32, 25 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Ugh, Guardian Tree. Zzzzz. --Karlos 16:51, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Then it seems like we are trying to distinguish these trees from other trees, not from other guardians. Like anonymous mentioned above, we don't call the pet Phoenix Pet or Pet Phoenix, for good reason. I can agree with Guardian (Tree), but that is not substantially different from Guardian (Species). Koyashi 17:00, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :Are guardians any different than other trees? I feel like I'm seeing another "Elemental vs Golem" thing where to me the division is absolutely arbitary. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 18:31, 25 May 2006 (CDT) ::Well, can't this be tested with a weapon upgrade of Pruning? --Rainith 20:07, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :::Well I have no means to test it. Though I'm asking what was/is the motivation of identifying Guardians as a species different from Trees in the first place, is it only the name? or was there other characteristics that suggests they are different species? And how do ppl know Uproot Malice and Twisted Bark are guardians rather than Trees? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 20:32, 25 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Nevermind, found a better screenshot. Moss vs Seed by the drop, that answered my question. Also, Pruning only identifies if they are planets or not. It doesn't answer if they are trees. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 20:36, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Planets? :P --Rainith 21:45, 25 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::They may not be planets, but they're definitely manifoldets in some higher dimensional spacet. 212.112.241.159 21:49, 25 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::You know, as in little Pla's. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 23:46, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :My point was, before it was hijacked by PanSola and his weapon of Pruning crusade, that WE are choosing the name pretty much and therefore, let us choose a clearer name than just "Guardian." Having seen the full the scope of the game now, I can safely say they are always giant trees and "tend" to be monks watching over smaller critters. I am not gonna push for this any more. If I don't see much support for this, I am fine with Guardian (Species). --Karlos 01:36, 26 May 2006 (CDT) ::I don't have a weapon of Pruning crusade, I have a game-mechanics principle. I disagree with creating a species based solely on the reason of name. Anyways, I agree that there most likely exist a species ("Guardians") that is a different species from (or sub-species of) Trees. On the other hand, I believe Jungle Guardians are Trees, not Guardians. Whether "Guardian (Species)" or "Guardian (Tree)" is clearer, I'm not sure yet, but I fully support the principle of using the name that is clearer.-User:PanSola (talk to the ) 02:09, 26 May 2006 (CDT) :::I find plain "Guardian" as the name of the species rather missleading. Do Temple Guardians belong to the Guardian species? I doubt it. Hence I'd prefer "Plant Guardian", "Nature Guardian" or something like that. -- 10:06, 8 June 2006 (CDT) ::::I have a weapon of Pruning crusade :D, see Category talk:Plants. There is also another related discussion in Talk:Dragon Lilly. The starting point should not be what species they are, but what family they belong to. Granted, names, looks, and drops indicate that these are plants, but without absolute information, its not concrete. Then continue with the discussion of whether to create a species name, whether they are filed under Trees or Guardian (Species) or what ever the concensus should be. --Gares Redstorm 10:16, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :::::The flora of Cantha is rather confusing. There are numerous plant creatures that do not quite fit into any sub-species scheme: Dragon Lilly, Undergrowth, Grasping Root, Dragon Moss, The Ancient, Burning Brush, Thorn Wolf, Brooding Thorn, ... Do we have to come up with a separate sub-species for each and every of them? In case of doubt, can't we just say they are plants, plain and simple? -- 10:24, 8 June 2006 (CDT)